


(Loving Me) The Way That You Do

by graycoal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Beatles Music, John Mulaney Quotes, M/M, a lava lamp - Freeform, a tiny fan set on low, heavy blankets and lots of pillows, new york apartment, soft rain, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycoal/pseuds/graycoal
Summary: They're tired, tipsy, and so very much In Love.





	(Loving Me) The Way That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Life's been kinda shitty, so I felt the need to write something wholesome.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> -Grayson

The moon and stars shone brightly, illuminating the misty rain that fell around them. The air was slightly muggy, though beginning to feel the cool edge of Autumn. Street lights gave off a golden glow across their path, making the whole moment seem as if out of a Hallmark movie. But this. This was so much better than a Hallmark movie.

 

It was Real Love.

 

Connor and Kevin were two polar opposites when tipsy. For example, Connor would start to spout of random quotes, dispersed through high pitched giggles.

 

On one drizzly New York evening, he clung to his boyfriend's arm as they stumbled down the empty sidewalk heading back to their apartment. " _S_ - _Sometimes_... _I get nervous_.... _on_ - _on_   _airplanes_." He stuttered out, before bursting into hiccup riddled laughter. 

 

Kevin, on the other hand, would sing. Normally, he was a very quiet guy. But once he downed a few drinks, he'd begin to belt out loud and proud. 

 

"Con-" He leaned heavily against the smaller man. "Connor!" He spoke, much louder than needed.

 

Connor looked up at Kevin. "Yeah?" He grinned in a dazed, lazy manner. 

 

Kevin leaned closer and pressed a sloppy kiss to Connor's cheek. " _I'm so sad and lonely, baby take a chance with me_!" He also became extremely affectionate. 

 

Connor squealed in delight. "Ah, shove off." He joked, before climbing the steps and fumbling with the keys. "Save it for the bedroom." He swung the now unlocked door open.

 

Kevin snickered out: "Hah. GAY!" Before face planting on the entry way. 

 

===

 

Two young men lay curled up in their bed, both stripped down to their underwear and holding on tightly to each other. A small fan whirred on a bedside table, rushing cool air across their exposed faces. Their bodies tucked away under a huge comforter. 

 

The only source of light was a light blue, and it came from a lava lamp on the dresser across the room. It bubbled slowly, making it seem as if time hardly moved. Steady, constant, and bending.

 

In a pile of forgotten clothes, a phone pumped music through speakers. It was muffled and inviting, mixing in with the fan and the rain and the Lovers breathing in sync.

 

 

 _//_ " _Here, making each day of the year_  
_Changing my life with a wave of her hand_ " _//_

 

 

Fatigue had taken away Connor's ability to speak, so now he rested in Kevin's embrace, smiling lightly to himself. He could feel his boyfriend's fingers playing with his hair. 

 

Kevin, a little more aware than Connor, was singing along with song, changing the words here and there.

 

 

 _// "I need **him** everywhere_  
_And if **he's** beside me I know I need never care_  
_But to love **him** is to need **him** everywhere_  
_Knowing that love is to share_ " _//_

 

 

His energy slowly began to drain away, and with his last few moments of being able to speak before sleep took him, he muttered: "Con?"  
  
  
"Mmm?" Connor hummed back, his brain fuzzy and his eyelids weighted with what felt like stones. 

 

"I Love You." His heart rate picked up. Not too much, just a smidge. 

 

Connor sighed happily, reveling in the feeling of his whole world being everything his teenage self had dreamed about. "I Love You Too."

 

Kevin clung to remaining awake. "I wanted to ask you something earlier, but I chickened out." He paused sleepily. "Can I ask now?"

 

Connor nodded, and Kevin felt his nose press against his bare chest. A wave of emotion flooded through him, filling every corner of his body. Drowning his brain, squeezing his heart. 

 

"Will you....marry me?" Kevin whispered, his eyes clenched shut. He was absolutely terrified. He knew in his heart that Connor wouldn't say no. But, it was a very big deal, and he was so incredibly scared. 

 

Connor leaned his head back, and pressed a soft kiss to Kevin's jaw. "Of course." 

 

Kevin let out a breath of every fear he'd held onto for the past month. Every time he worried he'd be denied, every time he'd met up with Arnold to go shopping for rings, every time he thought he wasn't good enough for Connor. "Oh," A beam graced his face. " _Incredible_." He murmured, before drifting off into a dream world.

 

And it was.

 

       
      " ** _I will be there_**  
**_And everywhere_**  
**_Here, there and_**  
**_everywhere_** "


End file.
